


The One (Amaimon x OC)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Amaimon figured out how he felt about Angel, he was exactly 10 years, 2 weeks, 50 minutes, & 30 seconds too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One (Amaimon x OC)

**_Amaimon x OC_ **

"I uh..." Amaimon squinted past the brunette girl as his older brother, Mephisto, held up the giant cue cards. "Uh, I like your tail." He said just before she turned around, Mephisto quick to duck back in the bush.

She blushed, "Uh, thanks." The girl, also known as Angel, said. Her white tail lashing behind her slowly, as if dancing to a slow song. It truly mesmerized Amaimon. "I'm sorry, but, uh, I have to go now." Angel said softly, batting her long lashes.

Amaimon nodded furiously, "It-it's okay;" She flinched as he yelled accidentally, "Sorry..." he muttered blushing. "It's okay, be safe." Angel smiled & nodded before jogging off, tail flowing elegantly behind her.

_"Brother, what was that?" Amaimon asked as Mephisto walked over to him. Mephisto explained, "Flirting? What is that?" Once again he explained enthusiastically, "... So, is that why I felt my heart speed up? Because I like her?" Mephisto nodded & told him it was time to return to the academy. Amaimon did as told & followed his brother, thinking about what he just did & learned from his brother._

 

* * *

 

Amaimon watched in interest as _his_ Angel laughed with some other male. He stared at her intently, looking over her clothing; black sweater, black skinny jeans,  & high-tops. Angel pulled her long sleeves over her hands, wrapping her fingers in the material as the guy said something to her. Amaimon's eyes narrowed as Angel's smile faded, & tears brimmed her eyes. Even from far away, there was no mistaking the hurt in her posture.

_Amaimon told Mephisto of the weird form of anger he had experienced over that whole situation. Mephisto explained to Amaimon he was jealous, & angry because Angel was not pleased._

_"Why should I care about her feelings?" Amaimon asked dumbly, sucker sticking out his lips. Mephisto sighed, agitated with his brother's ignorance, & explained once more. "Ah, so liking someone means you care about them... Humans, & their emotions, very strange, their ways have begun to rub off on me..." he muttered to himself & left his brother's office._

 

* * *

 

Angel stared blatantly at the green haired earth king, watching him eat his sucker. Her eyes narrowed as he stared back at her with a plain look on his face.

"What?" He questioned past his sucker, words muffled by it. She shook her head, & rested her chin in her palm.

"Nothing, you're just quite interesting to observe is all." Angel said easily, reaching over to swipe at a loose hair of his. Amaimon raised a brow but continued enjoying his candy, "Why is it you enjoy candy so much?"

He removed his sucker, "We don't have this, this delicacy in Gehenna... I would think you would know that?" Angel shook her head.

"I've never been to Gehenna, I was born here. On earth." Angel explained vaguely.

"So you're a hybrid?" Amaimon asked curiously, however his blank expression said otherwise. Angel thought whether or not to tell him, he gave off confusing signals.

"Yea, I guess... My father's Lucifer, your & Mephisto's brother. He had... affairs, with a mortal woman here, & one thing led to another, here I am!" Angel said quietly, focusing on Amaimon's nose instead of his teal eyes.

"... So, you're my niece... Lovely..." She flinched at the dull tone of his voice, neither sounding unhappy nor unpleased. "Angel," her gold eyes flickered to him, "I must be going... Mephisto has called upon me." Amaimon said as he stood & walked away. Angel watched him leave, pull her knees to her chest & huffing.

_My niece? Lovely, I have... feelings? Yes, feelings for my niece, Amaimon thought to himself as his legs dangled over the edge of the building. Lucifer mustn't find out, he'll have my head, more or less Angel's. He sighed & rested his chin in his palm, staring at Rin as he argued with the "Rooster"._

 

* * *

 

Amaimon appeared by his brother's side, looking up at his purple haired relative with an expectant look on his face.

"Lucifer has decided to allow father the pleasure of riding in Angel as a meat sack," Mephisto explained. He chuckled, "Angel? What a name for a _demon_ , how deceiving & ironic." Amaimon's brows furrowed as he looked to Lucifer who was down in the pit, blonde hair swaying in the breeze as Angel stood besides him. A timid look in her eyes.

"Father, why am I here?" Amaimon could hear her voice, crystal clear, even over all the commotion. Lucifer merely rested a hand on his daughter's shoulder, the fur of her tail on end at the smile he gave her; so cold, yet so warm.

"You're going to meet my father, your grandpa, Satan himself." He breathed dramatically. Angel snorted to herself, rolling her large eyes & crossing her slender arms over her chest.

"Pfft, that guy. And why now? Why are all these demons gathered here?" She asked looking around the ring. Angel spotted Mephisto & Amaimon, waving at them friendlily with a huge smile plastered on her face.

_Amaimon stood there, unimpressed with the entire thing, but his heart aching at the outcome of what would happen after this "meeting." He sighed, Maybe I can save her? Amaimon shook his head, knowing then both he & Angel would be smeared off the face of the earth if either were to defy Satan._

_"Decisions, decisions..." Amaimon looked to Mephisto who muttered this. His green eyes intent on his younger brother, & a grave look in his usual, happy, devious eyes._

 

* * *

 

Amaimon sat in a park alone one fine evening, ten years after the ceremony, staring into the sky with lost eyes, sucker between his teeth. He lifted his hand up, opening it to reveal a small chain necklace. A small rubber sucker dangling from it; it is Angel's. Correction. It _was_ Angel's. He frowned at the reminder of the person- demon who had his heart.

"Wherever you are... my dear," he felt weird calling her that, but to an extent it felt right. "I will always... Love you? Yes, love you as Mephisto told me, such a weird emotion eh? Well, for a demon anyhow." Amaimon spoke looking up at the sky, "Did you ever feel the same about me? Did you know love, like I did?" He chuckled. "Probably, you always were an odd demon. Even for the grandchild for Satan."

_Amaimon dreams of that day all the time. He watched, cringing as Angel screamed. She combusted into red flames, no one knew how her flames ended up red, but the red blended to a deep purple, then an electric blue._

_All the demons grew quiet as their king laughed, "Ah, she works perfectly! My dearest son, you've bred the most perfect host for me!" He said, voice morphed with a combination of his & Angel's. Amaimon felt uneasy as their father walked about the arena, showing off his new host with pride._

_"Lovely, isn't she. Now you may walked about Assiah with ease, & unleash hell as well there." Satan chuckled before doubling over. Amaimon walked away, feeling water pool in his eyes, he wiped it away, staring at his moist hand._

_He groaned, "Human emotions are futile. Yet, they make me feel alive, like when I fight Rin." Amaimon said to himself. "Angel, I still do not know what you mean to me, but I care deeply for you." He muttered & looked to the sky, "Maybe one day'll understand." Amaimon said before leaving._

"I'll miss you, but for now, wait for me." He whispered, closing his teal eyes & titling his head up, feeling the warm rays of sun against his pale skin. Warming him up as he pictured Angel there with him, doing the same thing, with a small, insignificant smile that meant a thousand words to Amaimon. Amaimon moved the sucker around in his mouth, moving it to the side before smiling as she would.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos welcome cx


End file.
